Servatis a pereculum, servatis a maleficum
by the dark icon writers
Summary: He left the battle, leaving everything behind [Including himself]. But destiny is something you can't leave behind. No matter how much you try, something will bring you back. This is the journey of Ash Ketchum, the chosen one. Ash? HetroTriangle


**_1. _**Playing your part

Two cups of coffee sat between them, steam still pouring out of the top as they looked over to each other. She hadn't changed much in the past four years, back when he had first met her for the chance to get fulfill his dream; she had reached hers, the one where she could reunite with her family. But he had failed in his.

No matter though, sometimes destiny has many other things in store for an individual.

It is said that those who have 'hero complex' have the undying urge to help people in need, to help them pull through their depressions and fight all of their battles for them. Most people whom saved the world were given this title, the ones whom would sacrifice themselves for the wellbeing of others.

He had saved the world many times yet he was truly the complete opposite of a person with a hero complex. Back in his younger days, he wouldn't have even thought about it before he went on some wild adventure to save the world from someone trying to destroy it or something. But now, now he was a man whom thought everything through, he didn't have time for uncertainties, after all in the world today that would do nothing but get you killed.

It was one of the reasons that he and the beautiful woman in front of him were arguing at the moment. No matter how close they were, no matter how much they cared for each other, and not even how much she loved him mattered when it came to this subject. They may have agreed on everything else but this, this was truly where their ideas and goals separated.

"You must come back." She said in her normal quiet fashion, she was speaking in a tone that he hadn't heard in years, the kind that she always had back when she was a battler, the voice of one whom could see the future and what it held. But he didn't care about the future.

Taking a sip of his coffee he sighed into it. No matter how many times he tried to tell her she would always come back with that response. Now it was time that he came back with his own and the pattern would rewind itself yet again and again.

But little did he know that this would be the changing point on the way the world lived on from now on. It was odd, knowing that you had something to do with the changing of the world in such drastic ways that you could probably destroy it. Yet here he was, destined since the day of his birth.

The chosen one.

"You know why I won't come back." He replied in the same context to her. She did know the reason why the younger boy in front of her had dropped off the face of the map since that day all those years ago. The true beginning one could call it.

"They are destroying the world. First it'll be their city and then it will grow." She said with a straight face; one could literally feel the power running off of her like a faucet had been let lose. When one doesn't use something for a while it builds up slowly yet surely, slowly making you give into it, welcoming whatever you had been holding back for so long.

When the hair started to stand on the back of his neck he couldn't help but to smile. She had the power to change him and she had no problems using it, therefore he had to smile, after all it had been years since the last time he had felt anything like it.

"You know you're rather cute when you do that." He said out of nowhere, yet the woman was not fazed. But as quickly as it had begun, the power radiating from the girl vanished, leaving only her to sit there and smile herself.

He was an idiot that much she could give him for sure. He was a complete and stubborn person who wouldn't do anything unless there was something in store for him. She nodded to herself as if answered her own question, yes… something must be sacrificed in order for there to be equality. And it seemed that the price would have to be paid in order for the chosen one to take his rightful place.

She had never been like normal people, she had no exact will to go out and do the right thing all the time. No, she was a child of destiny, a psychic with a true mind link to the way mother earth herself thinks. With her way of thinking she had no reason at all to want to do what she was about to, but it wasn't her destiny that was influencing her.

It was his.

She knew that he'd stay out of the fight forever, simply lay back and allow everything around him to just happen. Don't let it affect him and watch as the world turns into chaos while he sat back with a cup of cappuccino and laugh when they came for him.

She couldn't allow that to happen.

This was in reality nothing but a war... human kind has always and will continue to hate being weak at anything, and using the things around them in their environment made them weaker than anything. They would join in the battles themselves now, afraid of their own failure.

They were losing badly, them 'the supporters' were at the edge for their destruction. There was only one person that could stop them now, and he was sitting in front of her not caring about it a bit.

She sighed and shook her head.

"So you're not going to do anything? You're just going to let them do what they want?"

He nodded and looked over to her "Yes, it's not my problem; they haven't come after me just yet so there's no reason for me to get involved."

"...I see..."

Before he had the chance to say anything, he was cut off by a pair of lips meeting his own in a soft yet filling kiss full of ...something... but what he didn't know.

She moaned when he begun to return the kiss; even after years of sharing things together, the two had never gotten this close and would never again. She loved him, simple as that. Had ever since that day that he helped her. He would never know, it was best if he never did.

Because, she wouldn't be around much longer.

When they pulled apart,. The two of them were breathing hard, trying to catch their breath which had been sucked out by the pure intensity of the kiss that they had shared. When he opened his mouth to speak again, she cut him off.

"It was a one time thing." he stayed quiet due to the intensity which she held within her eyes.

She dropped down enough money for her drink at the bar and turned her back towards him so that he wouldn't see the tears.

"You won't be seeing me again. It's clear that our goals are different and therefore I have nothing more to talk to you about. You live your life in the clouds alone, and I'll live mine fighting against those whom want to destroy this world."

He didn't say a word, he couldn't... his words were stuck in the middle of his throat.

"This is it then. Goodbye."

She left him in a run, tears falling down her and his eyes. Her mid was made up, this was for the good of the world.

He would see her for the final time soon... and then the battle would truly begin.

/ 3 months later

The wreckage was horrible, truly horrible. He had seen many things in his short life but this was done by someone whom wanted it to be known. His eyes snapped over to the left when he heard the cry of the yellow creature on the other side of the room.

She was dead.

He knew that she was way before he had even come to check out the explosion that had been heard all the way across town, feeling it in his heart. He had able to come in because the place was protected by the League, no on wanted to go against the League's wishes.

He bent down and moved the stands of emerald hair out of her eyes. She looked peaceful, as if she had done what she had wanted to do before she had left the world. The scattered and broken balls around her showed that she had not gone down without a fight.

In her hand she held a sheet of paper, he picked it up and sighed.

'_Servatis a pereculum, servatis a maleficum.'_

He took his eyes off the paper and looked down to her once again… so that was why she had done things this way.

But the longer he looked at her, the more his resolve begun to break more and more. He took a look at her waist and noticed two balls untouched, he took them and his resolve was completely gone. Tears begun to stream down his face like a river as he looked at the ball, it held so many meanings that he couldn't keep it back any longer.

She was his friend and companion, she had stuck with him through his worst and best times and now she was gone.

Touching his lips he sighed

"So, that was a kiss of goodbye eh Sabrina?"

He held up the two balls that he had gotten from her waist and looked at them in the sun before he sighed and looked back to her beautiful body which lay peacefully on the ground.

"I hate to do this, but it seems as if I'll have to take my present back from you." He placed the two of them onto his belt holder "I suppose that I don't have a choice now do I?"

He shook his head, his two companions looking at her body with sadness in their eyes. He looked over to them and as their eyes met they all nodded.

"I'm not doing this for the world or anything like that. This is personal and I want that to be clear. I couldn't give a damn less about the world but they've officially gotten me involved."

The two with him made sounds of approval.

"Destiny just won't leave me alone will it? I suppose that it's time I make my return… because I'm Ash Ketchum; and I won't let anything get the better of me."

-Chapter One End.

Pokemon:  
Servatis a Pereculum, Servatis a maleficum.

Save us from darkness, Save us from Evil

By: Dimitri Plabato of the Dark Icon Writers

A/N: You know, there aren't many dark pokemon fics out there that keep to the original characters and stuff. I noticed that and gave birth to this project. I really couldn't figure out how I wanted to do this chapter so it may come off a little weird but keep with it, it'll get interesting later on that's for sure.


End file.
